


Fantôme

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gérard Lacroix Lives, Hints of Past attempts at murder, Lemon Tea (Tracer/Emily), Short Angst Drabbles, Widowmaker fucked up her own first official kill, there will be WidowTracer later on I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: What if, Amélie didn't kill Gérard? What if, Gérard survived? What if, he bore a new title to destroy Talon for what they did to his wife and to him?Wearing the new title of Fantôme as his own, to disrupt Talon and make them suffer just as he had.





	1. Gérard

The face in front of her, a face that haunted her nightmares. He was staring back at her, his eyes a mix of both rage and sadness. As he tightly clutched the pistol in his hands, aimed right back at her.  
She could see he wore a silver necklace with two golden bands hooked onto it.

 

She took a step back, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation.  
Sure, she's been trained to handle situations of being held at gunpoint and prepared for confrontations such as this. But it's not every day you get to kill the same person again. Even if that same person is your own supposedly dead husband.

"What's wrong Amélie?" he snarls, keeping the pistol trained on her form. "Too afraid to take the shot again?!"  
"Non." she says sharply aiming the rifle for his heart. A shot which should have killed him long before. "But I intend to finish the job."  
"Go ahead then." This order freezes her very movements.

 

He drops the pistol, holding his arms out at his sides, as if daring her to take the shot. A tired, yet almost angry gaze staring back at her emotionless one.  
"Go ahead then Amélie, do it. Shoot me. Forget about me forever then!" he screams. "But who knows? Maybe I'll just keep coming back to haunt you. I'll always be the Fantôme following in your very footsteps, Widowmaker."

 

She grits her teeth, feeling the wetness of tears running down her cheeks. Her slow heart beat seems to be almost pounding in her ears. She can't focus, she can't find the courage to pull the trigger. Instead she chooses to grapple out of the confrontation.  
Perched on a top ledge far from that meeting. But even where she is, she still hears him call out to her.

"Run then! You can't run from your past forever!" she hears him yell after her. "Even if I have to tear Talon itself apart so you have no where else to hide, I'm the past you cannot forget nor kill!"

 

Widowmaker leaves from his line of sight, trying to get far away from that forgotten point of her life. Before hearing one last call from the man that wore the face of the deceased Gérard Lacroix,

 

_"Even death couldn't part us, Amour!"_


	2. Lena

Tracer was zipping along the rooftops, trying to keep up with the target. How had that mission gone so bad, so very fast? What had even caused it to all go to shit so damn quickly?  
It'd been her, Mercy, McCree, Reinhardt, Genji, and Zenyatta. They'd been trying to move the payload, close to King's Row, it was a bomb rigged to blow and kill many Omnics. They needed to get it to the drop point where it would be deactivated and disposed of.  
Then Talon forces struck out against the team. Pushing them back. But without warning there were sniper shots fired. Killing several of the Talon agents. She'd been the only one to spot the figure perched beside an open window, but they then ran when she took off after them.

 

Thus where she was now, trying to keep up with the figure ahead of her. Who wasn't firing back at her, so they weren't Talon. Hopefully.

Tracer got a lucky break when she split off from chasing the figure, only to surprise them with a surprise body check attack which sent them into a sprawling heap the ground of the rooftop.  
She twirled her pistols on her index fingers before pointing them at the figure.

 

Heavy duty black cloak, looked like it was meant to take damage. Wearing a lot of black, but it wasn't Reaper. That much was certain. Last she checked, Reaper's files did not say sniper user.  
"Alright luv, gonna have ta ask ya' to calm down and come in quietly." she said, keeping her pistols aimed at the figure. Whom tensed upon hearing her voice before he slowly rose to his feet, keeping his head down before turning to look at her.

Tracer took a step back as she noticed the dark eyes behind the masked face looking right back at her. The mask itself was a dingy white and it covered the top half of his face down to where his nose was. Underneath the cloak was a lightweight armor set, a pistol resting in a hostler on his left side while the sniper he'd been using, now laid abandoned where he had initially fallen.  
Tracer gathered her senses as dark brown eyes stared back at her. "Alright, so who are you?" she questioned.  
He hesitated before taking a breathe as if to calm his nerves. "Fantôme." he replied.  
"Well if ya' ask me, ya' don't look like any ghost I've ever heard about." Tracer replied.  
"No... but I shouldn't be alive."

Tracer snorted upon hearing that. "Join the club, luv. We should start paying for admissions."  
He chuckled lightly. "You always were the joker, Lena."

Tracer's eyes widened behind her goggles when she took at step towards Fantôme. "How do you know my name?" she questioned. Fantôme froze before he took a step back.

It was as he turned to run again did Tracer blink in front of him, managing to grasp his mask and yank it off of his face. There was a short moment of pause between the two, during which, Tracer saw his face. Her mouth fell open and the mask slipped out of her fingers. Hitting the ground with a clatter. Fantôme covered most of his face as he could with a hand, but the damage had already been done.

He took a step back, grabbing a hold of the sniper and mask before turning heel and running, Tracer did not pursue him this time around. She just stared after him until he was gone from her line of sight.

_"Tracer? Tracer! Tracer do you copy?!"_

Tracer lifted a hand to her communications device in her ear. "Copy that Mercy. I'm here."  
_"What happened? Who was the sniper?"_  
Tracer went quiet, her form shaking.

_"... Lena?"_

"It was Gérard."

_"... What...?"_

"It was Gérard, Mercy." Tracer gasped out trying to stop her tears. "It was Gérard Lacroix."  
There was a pause on Mercy's end before, _"Lena are you sure it was him?"_

"I saw his bloody face, Angela!" Tracer snapped without warning. "He called me by name and I saw his bloody face! It was Gérard and he is alive!"

 

Several floors below in the dark alleys, a form ducked into the shadows as he heard the jingling of spurs. He sees McCree run past the alley with what looked to be an Omnic monk levitating close behind him.  
Only peering out from the alley once he is sure McCree and the Omnic are both gone.

He was only tracking Talon, he hadn't expected to run into Overwatch of all things. He pulled a worn photograph from a pocket. A smiling memory long forgotten, when he wasn't supposed to be dead, Amélie wasn't a literal cold hearted killer, and Lena wasn't alone without either of them.  
He knew she was a lot tougher than he used to give her credit for, but it didn't help him to have to stay away from her. "Don't worry, Lena." Gérard says aloud as he pulled the mask back over his face. Thus reclaiming his alias of the Fantôme. "I'll bring Amélie back, I know she's still in there. Somewhere..."

 

And with that confession to the alleys around him, the Fantôme disappeared into the night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first of many which will hint at a poly ship of Gérard Lacroix/Amélie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton.


	3. Emily

He's in London now, a familiar place to him. But he hasn't been here in four months now, after what had happened back then with Lena. He still regretted running from her, on both accounts.  
But, he knew that he couldn't risk making peace with rejoining Overwatch. Talon were still unaware that their biggest rival was still actually alive, and he intended to keep it that way. Besides, he didn't want to risk Lena's life nor anyone else's. He refused to allow Overwatch to acknowledge his lack there-of death until the more severe dangers of Talon could be taken out.  
Better late than never as the old saying goes.  
What he is here for is something else entirely. It seems as though darling Lena Oxton has found a new partner and moved on from those old days.

Gérard had caught a name and a face of the very girl who had stolen Lena's heart much like how the same Brit in question had stolen both his and Amélie's hearts all those years ago.  
A young woman by the name of Emily with a head of vibrant red hair. She was an unknown to Overwatch, so she wouldn't recognize him. Now all that mattered was trying to arrange a meeting without coming off as some kind of stalker.  
He discarded the cloak in favor of a loose dark overcoat so that he still had his pistols just in case. He purchased a medium coffee for himself, been a while since he's been able to treat himself like this. After which he located Emily, sitting in a far corner of the coffee shop, working on her laptop. She was an assistant at some British law-firm, but she tended to mainly work from outside work. Luckily the shop was packed so this could probably work in his favor.

He stopped beside the table, not wishing to be rude and touch her laptop to get her attention. Choosing instead to clear his throat, Emily looked up towards him with confusion.  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, miss. I uh, it appears that there isn't anywhere else to sit." he spoke. Emily stared up at him before nodding her head and motioning to the seat across from her. "No it's fine, go right ahead." she said before going back to her work.  
"Merci." Gérard replied, taking the seat across from her.

Emily fiddled with her phone for a bit before setting it down, her background being a picture of Lena Oxton smiling and holding a corgi. Gérard glanced at it before looking up to Emily. "Pardon me, but is that your friend?" he asked. He already knew the answer of course. But she didn't know that.  
Emily glanced back up before looking down to her phone. "It's my girlfriend actually. Lena's her name." she replied holding out her hand. "Sorry, I'm Emily by the way."  
He gently shook her hand. "Gaston." he introduced. Emily carefully closed down her laptop, now interested in speaking with this new stranger. "So you're new to this area huh? What brought you to London?"  
Gérard leaned back in his seat. "Work. Though I have passed through London a few times in the past. City seems busy as usual."  
  
Emily chuckled lightly. "When is it not? Course I've lived here most of my life. I'm from Wales originally, but I've grown up around the whole city life." she explained.  
"ah Wales," Gérard started, "I haven't been there in about.... ten years now. I last visited there shortly before I met my wife."  
Emily's eyes fell to the necklace Gérard wore around his neck, the golden rings glimmering in the light. Her smile then fell. "I'm.... I'm so sorry."

Gérard stared into his coffee as he continued to retell his story. "My wife was loved by many. She knew how people thought, even without them saying a word. Even if people had their own problems, she always knew how to bring a smile back to their face."  
  
_Lena was a  complete broken mess after the Slipstream incident and her later retrieval, it was why she had been put under Gérard's command in the first place. Amélie had paid him a surprise visit and he had taken notice on how entranced Lena had been when she first laid eyes on Amélie._  
_"Amélie, amour, this is Lena Oxton. Lena, this is Amélie, my wife." he had introduced. Lena, trying to be professional held out her hand to Amélie. Gérard smirked, he had purposely failed to warn Lena that Amélie tended to be extremely affectionate._ _Amélie grinned gently pushing Lena's hand down before she hugged the Brit tightly. "No need to shake hands with me, darling. I'm not some stuffy UN official." Amélie spoke before drawing back from Lena._

_Lena gave a light chuckle, glancing away. It was the first time he'd ever hear Lena laugh._  
  


"But, we had some problems and so my wife went away for a bit." he explained, this was when his story turned sour.  
__  
"MY WIFE IS MISSING! AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!" Gérard snarled as he stood in front of the desk of Strike-Commander Morrison.  
_"Agent Lacroix, we are doing all we can to find your wife." Morrison tried to calmly explain._

_"C’est des conneries!" he growled. "Talon tried to kill me multiple times. I WARNED you that they were getting desperate to get rid of me. You told me that, I seemed to be handling it just fine, and then you cut part of my funding. Well guess what? My wife, a goddamn innocent civilian, was taken and you're the reason I couldn't protect her!"_  
_"That's enough, Agent Lacroix. I'll be speaking to you about this once your wife is found."_

_Gérard grit his teeth before pointing at Morrison. "This wouldn't have fucking happened if Gabriel was Strike-Commander instead of you. At least he gives a shit about my wife's life." he spoke, before turning and leaving. He pushed out of the room, taking care to slam the door behind him. Passing by a worried Ana and Lena as he stormed down the hall._  
  


"My wife did return, she had some er.... health concerns. My main worry was for her comfort. We had so much support from our friends. Before my wife passed, we had a massive fight. One which I still regret to this day." Gérard continued. The least favorite part of his story.  
_Two weeks since he had Amélie back in his arms, it was almost too good to be true. He still couldn't believe it. She was resting soundly in their bed, he had been reading a book and had decided to get a drink from the kitchen._  
_Gérard had put the glass into the sink when he had noticed her standing in the shadows. "Amélie?" he had called out to her. "Amour? Have another nightmare again?"_  
_Then the shot rang out without warning, barely missing his head. She was holding his own loaded gun, his combat training kicked in at that point, causing him to duck behind the counter._  
_Something was very wrong with his wife. He needed to get to his comms and fast. It was his only chance at survival. Hearing her steps approach his hiding place, Gérard took his chance to run for the only exit from the kitchen, but Amélie, with her several years of firearm training by Ana, managed to catch him in the right shoulder._

_He hissed in pain, continuing to run for where his comms was. Grasping it tightly with with his hand. "This is Agent Gérard Lacroix, I need help stat!" he yelled out into the comms._  
_There was static before a sleepy grumble came in reply. "Gérard? Why're you yelling?" came the grumble from Commander Gabriel Reyes._  
_"Gabriel! You have to get help, Talon did something to Amélie. She's trying to--" Gérard's voice cut off with another gunshot, this one hitting him right in the leg causing him to teeter off balance. Falling back first into the ground._  
  
_"Gérard?! Gérard?! What the hell is going on?!" a very now awake Gabriel Reyes shouted into the comms. Gérard can't speak, his voice hitched as Amélie now stands over him. Her eyes void of any emotion. She raises the pistol to Gérard's chest before pulling the trigger._

_Gérard only feels pain and betrayal, as his vision started to fade, he could see the person who was once his wife leaving him to bleed._  
  


".... but I moved on, traveled a bit. But I do miss her greatly."  
  
_He'd come to in some kind of abandoned bunker of sorts, it had looked like it was originally built for the Crisis. He was alone with some basic living essentials, couple of guns, and most importantly the wedding rings._  
_As for who had even saved him to begin with, his only knowledge of that was a note that simply said two words;_

_Play Dead._  
  


"And that's my story.... I apologize if it seems like I just dumped this all on you." he apologized as he stood up. "You seem like a nice girl, be sure to tell your Lena that a phantom said hello. It was nice meeting you, Emily."

He dumped his trash in the nearby garbage can before disappearing out into crowds. By the time Emily would tell Lena, he'd already be long gone. Emily wouldn't learn the truth, but she couldn't have much to go on from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty we're back with another update, since the last one Tracer got a girlfriend, Emily. But I've decided to keep the plot to these snippets going and include Emily in on this.
> 
> Four Months - Basically the time since the last update, incorporated into the snippets.  
> Gaston - The reason for the choice of Gérard's fake name comes from the same source as his choice vigilante name. Fantôme, comes from the French novel, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, otherwise known as the Phantom of the Opera, in English. Gaston however comes from, Gaston Leroux, the original writer of the French novel.  
> C’est des conneries - That's Bullshit (essentially)


End file.
